greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Minah Mintarsih
Minah Mintarsih is a character. She is the housekeeper in the Van Haji House and former nanny of Perbawanto Sucipto. Life Youth Minah Mintarsih was born on July 1, 1953, in Paterosari, Kuningan, West Java to a young girl who had been raped. She gave up the child to Amirulloh and Siti Maryanah, a middle-aged couple who had lost all six of their children throughout their 30 years of marriage by various circumstances, from wars to infant diseases, and was named Minah Mintarsih. Growing up, Minah had to help with the housework since Siti was crippled due to a disease and Amirulloh had to work as a driver, delivering goods to the city. Despite the couple's own financial problems, Minah was considered family and she helped in providing for the family by working for odd jobs, as she had to quit school while living with her adoptive family. Minah worked as a jack-of-all-trades for a local restaurant owned by a businesswoman named Romilda Soedono. Amirulloh died in 1968 of a heart attack, leaving little money to Siti and Minah, and so Minah had to work very hard to support her disabled mother, who was left in the care of neighbors while she worked. Romilda notices Minah's talents and trains her in cooking and serving, noting her responsibility and eagerness to learn and work. In 1969, Romilda brought her family to her restaurant, which included her sister Ida Sucipto and her three children, who were unruly and very young. Ida reveals that her nanny quit and she needs a new housekeeper. Minah proved to be effective in taming them while the family was there. Romilda, having noticed this, suggested Ida should hire Minah as a housekeeper. Both Romilda and Minah had reservations on her leaving, but Romilda thought it best that Minah should go with her sister. Romilda notes the town that her sister lives in, Paterosari, and how there is a retirement home there that could take care of Siti. Romilda says that she will pay for the expenses. Employment at the Sucipto house Housekeeping and babysitting proved to be a natural talent for Minah as she experienced such work during her years in the orphanage and received training while working at Romilda's restaurant. She developed a close relationship with the children and was liked by both Ida and her husband Soemar Sucipto though Minah would often have problems with Ida regarding household matters since the latter was always a fussy woman), and also by the household's other, older housekeeper, Wak Iyah. She had nicknames for the children that she took care of. She called Bagus Sucipto 'Kakgus', Gatot Sucipto 'Masblo', and Wanto Sucipto 'Bungsu', and in exchange they called her 'Tehmin'. They were very attached to her and became better behaved as they grew up, eventually learning to be responsible from her. Romilda came by often to check on Minah and her mother during her stays in Paterosari, happy that Minah didn't have to work as hard as she did in Cisarua while at the same time being able to not worry about her mother, whose health has improved since her stay at the retirement home in Paterosari. In 1980, the driver, Ichwatul Arifin, proposed marriage to Minah. They married and had two kids; Ujang Arifin in 1981, and Dadang Arifin in 1985. Later life In 1989, when Wanto married Lusi, Minah worked for them as their housekeeper, while Wak Iyah remained with Soemar and Ida. Minah was given the title 'Ua' as well by Wak Iyah, saying that she earned it, and most people have called her that since then. She would still live in the Sucipto house, with Atul picking her up at night after work. She decided to move into the house in 1993, to help take care of Tristan Sucipto, while her younger son also lived there with her. She took care of both Tristan and Miranda Sucipto since the day they were born, nicknaming the former x and the latter 'Bungsu' (as she did with Wanto). She faced grief in 1997, when her mother Siti died at the age of 87 in her sleep, and when Tristan died in 1998, which broke her heart as much as it broke Lusi's as she also took care of him since the day he was born. Atul died in 2002, at the age of 59. Family Minah is known to have a large family, with stories to tell about each relative. Below are a list of her relatives, both living and deceased. Immediate Family * Amirulloh (adoptive father, deceased): A truck driver. * Siti Maryanah (adoptive mother, deceased): A disabled housewife. * Ichwatul Arifin (husband, deceased): A driver/gardener/handyman for Soemar Sucipto and Ida Sucipto, * Ujang Arifin (first child): A hotel clerk. * Dedeh Sukasih (daughter in-law): A housewife. Ujang's wife. * Yanti Arifin (granddaughter): Ujang and Dedeh's first child. In high school. * Julia Arifin (granddaughter): Ujang and Dedeh's second child. In middle school. * Ariq Arifin (grandson): Ujang and Dedeh's third child. In elementary school. * Indri Arifin (granddaughter): Ujang and Dedeh's fourth child. A toddler. * Dadang Arifin (second child): A school administration staff. * Yeyen Hidayati (daughter in-law): A hairdresser. Dadang's wife. * Galih Arifin (grandson): Dadang and Yeyen's only child. In high school. Dedeh's family * Maman Hendraman (Dedeh's father, deceased): lumber mill laborer. * Iyah Daminah (Dedeh's mother): Ua's predecessor and housekeeper at Soemar and Ida's house. * Camara Hendrawati (Dedeh's younger sister): housekeeper with Ua. * Boy Hendraman (Dedeh's younger brother): Driver/gardener/handyman at Soemar and Ida's house. Yeyen's family * Hidayat Arief (Yeyen's father): Warung owner in Central Paterosari. * Emma Ginanita (Yeyen's mother): Warung owner with her husband. * Hafiz Fauzan (Yeyen's older brother): An ojek driver. * Rizky Putra (Yeyen's younger brother): A villa keeper. * Lili Sumarlina (Yeyen's maternal aunt): Housewife in Central Paterosari. * Gilang Kuswara (Yeyen's maternal uncle, deceased): Office worker. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters